


Of Impossible Threesomes

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: sarah lennox, character: skywarp, character: will lennox, series: crackalackalicious, smut: sticky, tf's are human, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=912569#t912569">Prompt</a> from aniay: I'd love me some Sarah/Skywarp the Cacka-verse would be awesome. :P Prompt - Nothing is impossible.  And yeah, make it as smutty as you can... seriously. PLEASE!  My god, you make me crave things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Impossible Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Diving right into the smut here. PWP, MASSIVELY AU to my Cracka verse.

**Title:** Of Impossible Threesomes  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Skywarp/Sarah/Will Lennox  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=912569#t912569) from aniay: I'd love me some Sarah/Skywarp the Cacka-verse would be awesome. :P Prompt - Nothing is impossible. And yeah, make it as smutty as you can... seriously. PLEASE! My god, you make me crave things...  
 **Notes:** Diving right into the smut here. PWP, MASSIVELY AU to my Cracka verse.

 

**Of Impossible Threesomes**

 

Skywarp ran his hands all over all the gentle curves, smiling as Sarah lifted into his touch. Wow. “Soft.” Sarah laughed lightly, humming as his hand smoothed up and cupped over the even softer mound of her breast.

And because he could now, he leaned over, mouth covering the darker circle of her nipple. Skywarp stroked his tongue over the firm node slowly, purring as Sarah shivered under him.

Fingers delved into Skywarp’s hair, nails scraping nicely over his scalp. “I am so enjoying this,” Sarah sighed.

A deeper chuckle sounded, and Will said, “I hope so. It’s actually pretty good from this angle too.”

Skywarp lifted his head a little to flash a grin at Lennox. “But wait, there’s more!”

Sarah laughed, and Will smiled, and Skywarp beamed. This was way too much fun, and he was looking forward to that ‘more’.

“I’m ready for the more,” Sarah said, and tugged at Skywarp’s hair as she looked first at Will’s lap, and then Skywarp’s. “Looks like you two are too.”

Skywarp sat up, hands still playing over Sarah’s body. Really, he wasn’t over how fragging _soft_ she was. They’d thought just being Human made them squishy, but compared to Sarah, his mates, Lennox, all the males were solid as rock. But he _liked_ that softness.

Skywarp was pulled from his thoughts as Will held out a tiny square… thing to him. “What’s this?” He took it, turning it this way and that in his hands. It felt funny, and sandwiched in the foil was a ring of some sort that squished around.

“Condom. We use these so Annabelle doesn’t end up a big sister too soon.”

Skywarp’s mouth formed in to an ‘O’ of sudden understanding, and he nodded. “Good idea.” He looked up at Will. “How’s it work?” Will paused for a minute, and Sarah snickered.

“Ok, fine.” A blush stained Lennox’s cheeks, but he took the condom back, tore open the foil, and motioned Skywarp closer. “Just… Stop laughing at me, Sarah. You hold still,” he ordered Skywarp, and reached for his arousal. “It just rolls on, like…”

Skywarp bit his lip and squirmed, then pulled away laughing. “Primus! Stop tickling me!” He gripped his length and rubbed it a little to replace that buzz of not-pleasure, then moved back. “Pits! You’ve got one, don’t you know how to touch them better?” He grinned as Will gave him a flat look and Sarah all but cackled.

“I can do it,” she offered.

Lennox shook his head, and squared his shoulders. “No. I got it.”

Skywarp snickered, and didn’t resist as Will caught his waist with both hands and dragged him back. He grinned as Will’s face turned even redder. The condom went on easily, and Skywarp shivered as it was rolled firmly down. Curious, he touched it lightly, finger slicking through the lubricant covering the… rubber? Felt like it. He wrapped his hand around and gave his arousal a good squeeze and stroke, comparing the feeling to when he had been naked.

“Gods, how do you pull off that cute, and still be sexy as all hell?” Sarah asked.

“Huh?” Skywarp looked up at her, then grinned as the compliment registered. “Natural talent.”

Will snorted a laugh, and gave Skywarp’s shoulder a slight push. “Lie down.”

Skywarp felt back, smiling as he landed with a little bounce. He let Will arrange them, his left thigh over Will’s right. Will’s right over his left. He wondered if the human knew the cultural significance of the position, but didn’t say. They weren’t _really_ bonding, they didn’t even love one another, so he let it go. It felt nice and intimate though, and he didn’t fight the warm glow of affection.

Will pulled Skywarp in tight, and he flashed a wicked grin up at the human, rolling his hips to rub their bodies together. The red on Will’s face darkened again, and Sarah snickered as she handed Will a little bottle.

“Go with it, baby. You’re both going to be rubbing all over each other here in a minute.”

Will muttered something, blushing darker, and Skywarp gave Sarah a conspiratorial wink, rolling his hips again, and moaning theatrically. He gasped as Will gripped his length, stilling as the man leaned over a little. “Stop teasing.”

Oooh… Will _liked_ it.

That made Skywarp inordinately happy, and he writhed again just to push. Will growled, a sound Skywarp hadn’t known they could make, and poured the clear lubricant over their condoms. Skywarp grinned and watched, curious and fascinated.

“Sarah leads this, got it?” Will said, spreading the lube around, and Primus! Was he teasing now, stroking Skywarp like that? “We don’t want to hurt her.”

“Definitely not.”

Sarah bit her lip and smiled, leaning in to kiss Will first. Skywarp’s breath hitched as Will’s hand squeezed on them, then Sarah was climbing over their laps and leaning down to kiss him. Skywarp purred, hands lifting to touch again, sliding around to her breasts. They were heavy and full and just _nice_ to touch and look at. Sarah pulled away with a grin, hands coming up to cover Skywarp’s and hold them there.

“Go slow, baby,” Will murmured, one arm wrapping around Sarah’s waist, the other holding his and Skywarp’s arousals still for her.

Skywarp relaxed, forcing himself to lie still as Sarah slowly, so slowly, impaled herself on them. Her eyes shut in concentration, her hands gripped Skywarp’s, and oh so slowly, heat encased him.

It was different. As with everything about Sarah, softer, but tight, and then Will’s firm length was pressed tight to his, the barrier of the condom messing with sensation, but not enough to disinterest Skywarp in the interfacing- sex.

Sarah sat still, head dropped back against Will’s shoulder, her hands loosening. Skywarp took that as permission to move them, and began stroking her body again. He kept his touch light, exploring again the dark lines that decorated Sarah’s lower belly. She had blushed and called them scars, but Skywarp thought they looked right on her. Something that made her unique amongst the Humans.

He let his hands trail down her thighs, Will’s hands joining his in stroking and petting the woman. Skywarp pushed his hands up, thumb grazing in over that little spot that had made Sarah moan earlier. The reaction was even better this time. Her inner walls flexed, squeezing him, and Skywarp heard his and Will’s breathing pick up.

“Keep your thumb there,” Sarah said, and straightened a little. She crossed her arms over Will’s as he hugged her around the middle, and gave a little rock of her hips.

Skywarp purred again, resisting the urge to push up into her. Sarah’s eyes dropped shut again, and she began to move. Slow and deliberate at first, then with more rhythm as she became more comfortable. Skywarp rubbed his thumb in little circles, fascinated as she moved faster, mouth parting, gasping with every breath. When Will started moving too, Skywarp couldn’t stop himself any longer.

The smallest movements sent shocks of pleasure arcing through him, but then Sarah clenched around them, a sharp cry escaping, her whole body bucking hard. Skywarp moaned, fingers digging into Will’s knee as their pace picked up. They stumbled around the rhythm for a moment before finding the right way to move. Will would thrust in as Skywarp pulled back, then Skywarp would push in while Will withdrew. Hot squeezing pressure, the hard stroke of firm flesh against his, and Skywarp found himself quickly unraveling.

Sarah cursed, and somehow that was hotter than anything had a right to be. Skywarp gasped, then moaned, pushing deep and holding there. Sarah cried out again, inner walls rippling, and Will thrust harder. Skywarp’s head tossed back and forth, mouth open on a low moan as the release washed tingling ecstasy through him.

“Oh holy shit,” Sarah said, falling forward onto Skywarp’s chest. He wrapped his arms over her back in a loose hug, panting with the both of them.

Will pulled free first, clumsy as he untangled their legs, then flopped beside Skywarp, an arm draping over Sarah’s back too. Skywarp snuggled into them both, content, sated, and ready to thoroughly enjoy the afterglow. He smiled, and felt Sarah’s grin against his chest as Will shifted, one leg kicking out to rest over Skywarp’s as he cuddled in too.

“Not a word.”

“We didn’t say anything, sweetie,” Sarah snickered.

 

“You thought it,” Will replied.

Skywarp frowning in curiosity. “I didn’t know bonded Humans could hear each other’s thoughts too.” They both laughed, Sarah lifting her head to kiss Skywarp’s face. “What?”

“You’re adorable.”

Skywarp beamed. “Thanks. This was fun.”

“Yes, it was,” Sarah said, and pecked another kiss to Skywarp’s cheek.

He sighed happily, and relaxed. They didn’t seem interested in getting up any time soon, so he would just enjoy it a bit longer.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
